Software applications running in a distributed application server environment may have a plurality of concurrent users accessing the servers and applications. This can result in performance and scalability problems with the servers and applications running on the servers. Performance monitoring, profiling and debugging tools can monitor software applications running on the servers to determine resource consumption information.
Software profiling is a technique for measuring where software application programs consume resources (e.g., central processing unit (CPU) computation times, memory accesses). A profiling tool or profiler can analyze the resource consumption of an application running on a server and provide profiling data based thereon. For example, a Java profiler can support a broad set of Java virtual machines (JVMs). The Java profiler can provide comprehensive profiling of a Java application running on the JVM.